


Teen Girls

by errorbunni



Series: Emerald Eyes and bloodied fist [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Haruno Sakura-centric, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errorbunni/pseuds/errorbunni
Summary: Sakura's a teen girl" She’s a teen girl when she giggles and says thank you to every backhanded compliment thrown at her, ignoring the knife to her throat, her life in their hands in turn for being cute, attractive. "





	Teen Girls

Sakura was first a teen girl when she was 8 years, 2 months, and 5 days old. She raised her voice, loud, and cheered for a boy she barely knew the name off. 

 

She’s a teen girl when she bellows out insults at her used-to-be best friend and then cries into her pillow at night behind locked doors about lost friendships.

 

She’s a teen girl when she swallows down the cotton balls stuck in her throat to speak, only to talk about  _  him,  _ the next unimportant thing to matter to her that never really mattered to her.

 

She’s a teen girl when she giggles and says thank you to every backhanded compliment thrown at her, ignoring the knife to her throat, her life in their hands in turn for being cute, attractive.

 

She’s a teen girl when she falls head over heels, jumps head first into a pool full of  _ her,  _ not caring if she smashes her head at the bottom.

 

She’s a teen girl when she swallows down every rule and regulation of how she should be with no complaint and falls for a boy she could care less about.

 

But, her Sensei’s a teen girl too. 

 

He’s a teen girl when he gives fake smiles in the sunlight, and hides a full face mask behind his dark blue one until he gets home at night.

 

He’s a teen girl when he cries into his pillow and the way his smile is solar powered.

 

Naruto’s one, the way his smile shines like the sun and his laughter is so annoying until it’s gone and you just want it  _ back. _

 

He’s a teen girl when he talks about his dream and everyone just turns their heads away from the annoyance.

 

_ He’s  _ also a teen girl, the way he looks pretty without even trying. The way he feels one emotion until he can’t feel anything else.

 

He’s a teen girl when he looks so alright, but so not.

 

But….

 

Isn’t everyone a teen girl?

 

Aren’t the pretty views out the window teen girls, with their hidden emotions and the way they always try to be so perfect.

 

And isn’t the sea like a teen girl with the way it’s so hard to give your being to it, your love. And with the way it gives you everything, with the way you destroy it.

 

And even the Hokage, who never veers away from the crowd, and the Hokage who’s so strong, but stays haunted alone at night.

 

And when she's 16, standing in front of a mirror, with Ino Yamanaka’s arms wrapped around her small-but-not-small enough waist. Sakura Haruno, thinks, ‘ I don’t want to be a teen girl, but if everyone is, I will be.’

 

And isn’t that the most teen girl thing of all? 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of " When I say that we are all teen girls" by Olivia Gatwood


End file.
